Random Parings
by BakaPanda8Makoto
Summary: This is a request from one of my friends; i have no idea why he wanted these parings, but some of my other friends are looking forward to reading it. So I'm like, "What the heck, I'll upload it." Here It Is! 3 Rated M for Smut, Yaoi, and Yuri. Naruto x Ichigo(Bleach) Asuna(SAO) x Hinata :3


**Chapter 1**

"Asuna…" I say timidly to my girlfriend as she caresses my cheek. "We can't do this here, someone will see us…" Asuna smirks, "Let them watch, I want our love to be envied." Her lips softly meet mine as we sink don into a deep erotic kiss. I can feel myself getting wet just from kissing; Asuna slowly lowers her hands to my tender breasts, "ahnn…" I moan in pleasure, she smirks as she continues to grope and play with my boobs and nipples through my shirt. "mmm…Asuna…s-stop…"

"Does it feel good?" She says as she pinches one of my nipples, "Your entire face is red…"

"N-no...ngh…" She unbuttons my shirt and pulls out my big sweaty breasts as she slides my jacket and shirt of my shoulders. Asuna pushes me up against the wall and kisses me forcefully. Her hands slowly slide down to my waist as she lifts up my skirt. I grab her wrist and stop her, "W-wait Asuna...what if, what if…"

"What if what? Naruto sees you?" I look down at that comment. "You know Naruto isn't in to you, he could care less if he saw us."

"I know…it's just…" She put her finger to my lips and shushed me. "Alright, if it bothers you that much well go somewhere else." I nodded as she took my hand and we walked inside.

She led me into the back room; there was a mirror, side table and a bed. Asuna closed and locked the door as she came over and pushed me on to the bed. "Lay back." She said and I complied. Asuna came down for a soft kiss before once again lifting my skirt and putting her hand on my now wet pussy. I moaned as she rubbed her finger on my clitoris and into my soaked pink panties. She slid off my panties and skirt to now reveal a completely naked me; I covered my face in embarrassment as she took of her own clothes. She chuckled, "Embarrassed? Your whole face is red again."

"S-shut up…" She toyed with my breasts again than brought her own boobs down and rubbed her nipples against mine. Oh god it felt good; I unconsciously moaned as she continued to rub out tits together. "Ahnn…mhnn…y-yes…"

"You like that? You like when I rub your tits like this baby?"

"Mnnn…y-yes…more…" She smirked as she came up and switched our positions so I was on top. "Turn around and bring your ass over here." She said sexily. I turned around so my back was to her face and backed up so my pussy was just over her head. She beckoned me to lower down and I did; shivers went up my spine when her moist hit breath hit my pussy, "A-Asuna, what are you- aha!" All of a sudden a warm object wiggles and rubs against my pussy; she had put her tongue on to my pussy.

"Asuna! Don't i-its dirty!" She didn't heed my comment and continued licking than stuck her tongue into my entrance. I moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion oblivious to who might be outside. I can't let her have all the fun so I lowered my face to her pussy, in a 69 position, and stuck a finger in, "aha!" I felt her moan into my pussy. After she did, Asuna continued to lick my insides with ease; I add another finger to tease her and thrust vigorously. I can feel myself reaching my limit.

"Aha! Asuna…I c-can't…ngh!"

"Don't cum just yet baby…"

"T-together…" We both moaned as our sweet juices spurted from out hot, wet pussies. Asuna collapsed as I turned around and lay on top of her. I wrap my arms around her neck and come down for a soft kiss.

"Love you Asuna…"

"Love you too…Hinata…" We lay there in silence under the covers when all of a sudden Asuna says, "I wonder what Naruto's doing?"

"Probably something stupid as usual..."

"That idiot."

**Chapter 2**

"Naruto." My boyfriend, Ichigo, said as I looked up from my Nintendo. "Ichii," That's what I call him, "What brings you here?" He looked a bit nervous as he shut and locked the door. OK, I'm a bit scared… "Naruto, "I jumped as he said my name timidly, "Do you love me?" I sighed and went over to him; I held up his chin and pushed him against the door, "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I see on T.V and movies a lot that couples have sex to embrace their love and well…" Ah, so that's what this is about. He mentioned it once or twice before but we never really discussed in directly. "And…" He continued, "…I'm still virgin and you haven't made a move…so…I just…" I laughed and came down for a deep kiss. "Do you want to have sex?" He was shocked at my question, "All you have to do is ask." He looked at me than nodded slightly; I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. I laid him down on his back and climbed on top of him than came down for another deep kiss. "Mph…ngh…" He moaned in my mouth as I slipped my hands under his shirt and latched on to one of his nipples; he pulled away and moaned as I continued to fondle with him.

"Ahnnn…haah…" His back arched as I pulled up his shirt and sucked on the other nipple; they were hard and pink by now. I chucked, "Does it feel good?" He turned in embarrassment, "Don't ask…" I smirked and slowly slid off his shirt and put my hands on his abdomen. He put his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a forceful kiss. I licked his lips asking entrance and I was granted. Our tongues entwined as we both lay there in ecstasy. I broke the kiss and sat up to take off my shirt as well.

He looked as if in a trance at my toned abs; I took this opportunity to latch onto the nape of his neck and slide my hands into his pants. "ngh...ahnn…N-naruto…aha!" I unzipped his pants and pulled out his semi-hard cock. He shivered when the cold air hit his pulsing erection. I rubbed from the tip down his shaft and squeezed at the base. "Aha!" he moaned loudly.

"You like that?"

"Shut Up!" I chucked. I licked down his stomach and played with his bellybutton when finally I reached his cock. I licked the tip and sucked down the side before pushing it all into my mouth. Ichigo shivered as I bobbed my head up and down his pulsing dick. He sat up slightly and grabbed a handful of my hair as I sucked his cock. I looked up and his face was full of lust and pleasure.

"Mph…ngh…hah…"

"Ahnn…y-yes…ngh! Aha!"

I rubbed my fingers around his entrance and stuck two fingers inside; he wasn't kidding about being virgin, he's really tight inside. I suddenly released is cock, he whined at the loss as I flipped our postitions so he was on top. He looked at me confused, "What?"

"You do it…"

"W-WHAT!?" I chucked at his red face and took his hands. "Loosen yourself up for me and I'll watch. I know you can do it." Ichigo blushed a deep red than slowly moved his hands and stuck his fingers inside himself. "Ngh…aha…ha…" I grabbed his waist and pumped his cock as he did. "N-naruto!"

"Embarrassed? Wow, I got the great Ichigo Kurasaki to turn red. You're so cute"

"Shut up!" It's so fun to toy with him. I pulled his hand and slipped his fingers out of himself. "I think you're ready." He nodded and slowly positioned my cock to his entrance; he put the tip in than stopped. He shook as I sat up slowly. "Relax, it will hurt at first." He swallowed hard than continued to push more in. He shuddered, "Its…in…hah…" I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss; he wrapped his arms around my neck than slowly slid up than down on my pulsing erection.

"Ngh…mph…ha!" He was so tight; he continued to slowly ride up and down my shaft when I grabbed his waist and thrust forcefully into his abused entrance. "Aha! N-Naruto! Hah!"

"Ngh! Kuh…hah! Feels good…" We continued like this for a while when, "N-naruto, I c-cant…I'm gonna…cum…aha!"

"Together…" He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and brought my head to his chest.

"Ngh…Ichii!"

"Naru...to...AHA!" Ichigo's cum spurted out of his cock like fireworks and dripped down my chest as I released my seed inside of him. I collapse and he falls on top of me as we lay there in a pool of lust and harsh breaths. "You ok?" I asked worryingly. He looked up at me and nodded slightly than slid up and pecked me on the lips. We both chuckled as I slipped my cock out of him and fall back.

"Hah…ah…ha…"

"Hehe, Your so cute." I kissed him passionately. "Love you Ichii."

"He, love yo-"

All of a sudden, "ICHIGOOOOO!" Shit… "GOOD MOOOORRRRNNNNNINNNG!" Mr. Kurasaki comes bursting through the window and stands up proudly. "How's my beloved…huh…"

We just stared at each other for a moment, "M-Mr. Kurasaki...I…uh…"

"UZUMAKI!" You could practically see the flames of anger around him. I quickly put my pants on and jumped out the window as Mr. Kurasaki chased after me. We ran back and forth around the street as Ichigo just stares at us from the window and laughs.

_Ichigo: _"At least we finished..."

**Hope you liked it. Again, i have no idea why he wanted these parings. BUT I DID IT! :3**


End file.
